1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake shock damper, and more particularly to an earthquake shock damper to absorb energy from earthquake.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional earthquake shock damper normally is able to effectively absorb energy from axial direction with respect to the damper. However, when there is a force coming from a radial direction relative to the damper, the effectiveness of the damper is greatly reduced.
To cope with the ineffectiveness of the conventional earthquake shock damper, an oil damper is introduced to the market. Although the oil damper works very well when encountering an earthquake, high cost and extreme professional construction requirement make the oil damper not so popular with users. Furthermore, the effectiveness of the oil damper is easily impaired by the surrounding moisture and temperature.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved earthquake shock damper to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved earthquake shock damper to effectively absorb energy from earthquakes so that buildings are protected from damage.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the earthquake shock damper of the present invention has two positioning plates, two fixing plates and multiple energy absorbing plates securely sandwiched between the two positioning plates. Each of the two fixing plates oppositely-extends from a side of the combination of the two positioning plates and the energy absorbing plates to adapt to connect to side walls of a foundation. Therefore, when there is an earthquake, the deformation of the energy absorbing plates absorbs most of the energy from the earthquake so that damage to the building is minimized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.